Moorehead Rides Again
Moorehead Rides Again (dt. Moorehead wieder auf Achse) ist eine Radiosendung aus Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories und Grand Theft Auto V, die anfangs zwischen den 1940ern und den 1950ern vom Vice City Broadcasting System und vom Bald Eagle Broadcasting System ausgestrahlt wurde. Die Sendung feiert 1984 ein Comeback auf VCPR und 30 Jahre später erneut als Zeichentrickserie auf CNT. Die Charaktere Die Sendung hat in Vice City Stories drei Hauptcharaktere: Detective Gordon Moorehead, seine Assistentin Molly Malmstein und ihr hispanischer Gefährte Pablo, auch der Chief, der Polizeichef des Vice City Police Department, hat einen Auftritt. In GTA V wurde der Handlungsort von Vice City nach Vinewood verlegt, die ersten drei Personen tauchen erneut auf, neu hinzu stößt der Indianerhäuptling. Die VCPR-Moderatoren Michelle Montanius und Jonathan Freeloader sagen, die Show kehre nach 32 Jahren zurück, womit sie vermutlich 1952 abgesetzt wurde. Die Feministin Michaela Carapadis kritisiert die Sendung, während der Ansager auch wenig Interesse an der Show zu haben scheint: Er nennt den Protagonisten Mooreland, George Moorecock und Jeremy Moorehead. Die Sendung basiert anscheinend auf der Dick Tracy Show, einer amerikanischen Zeichentrickserie aus den 1960ern. Folgen Moorehead und die explodierenden Brüste miniatur|Das Logo, Vice City Stories In der Folge, die in Vice City Stories ausgestrahlt wird, sind Moorehead und Malmstein auf der Suche nach einem vermissten Fischer (Pete Banbury), den sie im Sumpfland vermuten. Sie machen seine Tochter (Lily) ausfindig, die Moorehead aus Sorge vor einer Zukunft als Prostituierte tötet. Ihr Vater sagt später allerdings, dass sie Lehrerin werden wollte. Moorehead und Malmstein treffen auf den Chief, der zuerst die Ermittlungen einstellen will, dann aber nachgibt, und ihnen das Recht einräumt, im Bedarfsfall zu töten. Die beiden begegnen auch Pablo und teilen sich auf: Moorehead bleibt bei Pablo, unterdessen sucht Malmstein den Sumpf nach Banbury ab. Sie findet ihn schließlich und informiert ihn über den Tod seiner Tochter. Pete, außer sich, bricht in Tränen aus, woraufhin Malmstein seine Männlichkeit in Frage stellt und nach Moorehead ruft. Moorehead bringt Pete dann mit Napalm um wegen der Organisation eines Prostitutionsrings und Zurückhalten von Immobilien. Am Ende der Episode explodieren Malmsteins Brüste. Besetzung * Gordon Moorehead, Pablo: Lloyd Floyd * Molly Malmstein: Jen Cohn * Chief: Jeff Steitzer * Pete Banbury: Jeff Steitzer * Sprecher: J.R. Horne Abschrift *'Jonathan Freeloader:' Sie hören VCPR, ich bin Jonathan Freeloader. Als Nächstes kommt eine Sendung, die zuletzt in den 40ern bei uns im Radio lief. Sie zeigt, was passiert, wenn Unternehmen Schleichwerbung machen. Wir spielen eine Wiederholung von „Moorehead Rides Again“, eine Sendung, die bei Brandstiftern und Umweltschützern gleichermaßen beliebt war. Wir fanden sie im Archiv und dachten, dass sie Ihnen vielleicht gefallen könnte. Aber eigentlich brauchen wir nur Füllmaterial und wir haben kein Geld mehr. Sie hören VCPR – Spitzenunterhaltung für alle Altersklassen und Bildungsschichten. *'Sprecher:' Moorehead Rides Again! Gordon Moorehead und die explodierenden Brüste! Diese Folge von „Moorehead Rides Again“ wird Ihnen vom Vice City Broadcasting System und der Friendly Napalm Company of Florida präsentiert, denn wenn Sie der Busch stört, ist unser Napalm Ihr bester Freund. Ich habe da mal eine Frage: Hätten Sie gern eine bildhübsche bronzene Mitgliedsmedaille, die Sie als besonderen Freund von Gordon Moorehead und als redliches Mitglied seiner neuen 1946er-Bevölkerungsschutz-Mannschaft identifiziert? Sie werden sie sofort Ihren Freunden zeigen und sie überallhin mit hinnehmen wollen. Wie eine echte Tapferkeitsmedaille. Auf der Vorderseite ist Gordon Mooreland abgebildet, wie er einen Halunken schnappt, daneben Bilder seiner Freunde: Molly Malmstein und der Chief. Außerdem besondere Symbole wie Buchstaben und Zahlen, die Wichtiges aussagen, genau wie Bücher und Hunde. Aber das war noch nicht alles – auf der Rückseite befindet sich das Tollste an Ihrer bronzenen Mitgliedsmedaille der Bevölkerungsschutz-Mannschaft: eine echte Kugel. Probieren Sie sie. Der unverwechselbare Bleigeschmack beweist ihre Echtheit, Blei steckt voller Nährstoffe. Fragen Sie nur die Langfinger, die von Jerry Moorehead vollgepumpt wurden. Sobald sie Blei gefressen haben, waren sie die längste Zeit ihres Lebens kriminell. Helfen Sie uns! Du erhältst deine gratis Kugel beim Friendly-Napalm-of-Florida-Händler deines Vertrauens, indem du deinen Vater überzeugst, zehn Liter der Qualitätsware zu erwerben, und schon bekommst du ein Anmeldeformular, um sofort Mitglied in der Bevölkerungsschutz-Mannschaft zu werden. Einfach ausfüllen und einen Zehn-Dollar-Scheck an Napalm Promotions, Inc. schicken. Und ehe du dich versiehst, bekämpfst du das Verbrechen in der aufblühenden Metropole Vice Beach oder unten auf den Inseln mit George Moorecock und seiner Bande. Ganz recht, es kostet dich keinen Cent. Also worauf wartest du? Wie Jeremy Moorehead sagen würde: „Du weißt, wer ich bin – ich bin deine Chance, auf dem Weg nach unten Buße zu tun – peng, peng, peng!“ Und jetzt zu Gordon Moorehead in „Moorehead Rides Again“ – Gordon Moorehead und die explodierenden Brüste. Moorehead war neulich in Vice Beach, um einen Fischer aufzusuchen, der als vermisst gemeldet wurde. Die Tochter des Fischers erklärte gerade die Umstände seines Verschwindens, als plötzlich ein Schuss fällt (ein Schuss fällt) – die Tochter war tot. Moorehead und Molly Malmstein nahmen sofort die Ermittlungen auf. Moorehead war überzeugt, diesen heimtückischen Fall gelöst zu haben... *'Molly Malmstein' (aufgelöst):' Gordon? Nein! Sie ist tot! Bist du verletzt, Gordon? Wie hältst du das bloß aus?! Ich meine, diese Frau wurde während eures Gesprächs niedergeschossen. Ich fühle mich der Ohnmacht nahe und mir ist bange zu Mute. *'Gordon Moorehead: Weil du eine Frau bist. Beruhige dich. (er gibt ihr eine Ohrfeige) *'Molly:' Kein Grund, gleich zuzuschlagen, aber – ich habe es wohl verdient. Gordon, du bist toll. In deiner Anwesenheit fühle ich mich gleich viel sicherer. Wer hat sie erschossen? (er gibt ihr eine Ohrfeige) *'Molly:' Oh! *'Moorehead:' So, jetzt geht’s mir besser, hilft mir beim Nachdenken. Molly, ich verstehe, dass du als Frau mehr fürs Kochen als für Mordfälle übrighast, also mache ich es dir leicht: Du glaubst bestimmt, das war dieselbe Verbrecherbande, die auch den Fischer entführt hat? *'Molly:' Aber ja! *'Moorehead:' Ja, und genau deswegen wirst du nie ein Mann sein. Sie war es nicht. *'Molly:' Ach, nein? *'Moorehead:' Nein. *'Molly:' Wer hat dann die Fischertochter ermordet? *'Moorehead:' Ich. *'Molly:' Du? Aber, oh, warum? *'Moorehead:' Es ist nun mal so, dass es vieles gibt, was du nicht verstehst, wegen dieses verfluchten Giftstoffs Östrogen, das planlos durch deine Adern fließt. (Molly seufzt) *'Moorehead:' Jetzt, wo der Vater vermisst ist, war das Mädchen eine Weise, und Mädchen ohne Eltern enden fünfmal häufiger als andere Kinder als Prostituierte. Eine abgestürzte Frau, die amerikanische Ehen zerstört oder Schlimmeres. *'Molly:' Oh, das ist ja furchtbar. *'Moorehead:' Ich weiß, deswegen habe ich sie erschossen und hier in den Fluss geworfen. Ich habe sie vor sich selbst und dem Rest der Gesellschaft bewahrt. Aus ihr wäre eine Frau geworden, die amerikanische Männer um ihr sauer verdientes Geld bringt. *'Molly:' Du bist ein Held, Gordon. Das ist Zivilcourage! Was ist mit dem Fischer? *'Moorehead:' Ich sag dir was: Die Entführer haben nun niemanden mehr, den sie erpressen können, also müssen sie ihn bald freilassen. Wenn es so weit ist, sind wir zur Stelle. *'Molly:' Gordon, du bist ein Genie. (er gibt ihr eine Ohrfeige) *'Moorehead:' Mache dich nicht lächerlich, ich tue hier nur meinen Job. Dir ist noch etwas entgangen, Molly. *'Molly:' Was denn? *'Moorehead:' Bevor sie tragisch ums Leben kam, sagte die Tochter, dass ihr Vater unbewaffnet war und nie eine Pistole bei sich trug. Du weißt, was das bedeutet? *'Molly:' Ja! *'Moorehead:' Exakt, Molly, dass er ein Weichei ist. Wenn er vom Tod seiner Tochter erfährt, bricht er bestimmt in Tränen aus. *'Molly:' Was sind das für Männer, die weinen, Gordon? *'Moorehead:' Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht jemand, der eine Hure verloren hat. Wahrscheinlich die Sorte Mensch, die eine Tochter zu einer Billignutte erzieht, Molly. Eine kranke Gestalt und vermutlich Kommunist. *'Molly:' Ich mag keine Kommunisten. Ich zeige nur ungern starke Gefühle, aber ich glaube, ich hasse diesen Fischer. *'Moorehead:' Hasse ihn nicht, Molly. Hilf mir, ihn zu finden und ihn umzubringen. *'Molly:' Nichts lieber als das. (Musik und Sirenen) *'Molly:' Der Chief ist im Anmarsch. *'Moorehead:' Welch Überraschung – die Polizei kreuzt auf, wenn das echte Verbrechen bereits geklärt ist. *'Chief:' Moorehead, Miss Malmstein, ich hatte Ihnen doch verboten, sich einzumischen! *'Moorehead:' Mit Verlaub, Chief, ohne mich wäre diese Stadt am Boden, bevor sie überhaupt aufgestanden ist. In Vice Beach sollte Frieden herrschen, mit aufrichtigen Einwohnern... und Amerikanern. Doch bei der Suche nach dem Fischer haben wir einen illegalen Kommunisten enttarnt und schlimmer: einen Mann, der Frauen in ein Leben abscheulicher und unaussprechlicher Sittenlosigkeit führt. *'Chief:' Ausgezeichnet, Moorehead. Sie sind der beste Mann in diesem Laden. Ich stehe zu 100 Prozent hinter Ihnen. Töten Sie, wen Sie töten müssen. *'Moorehead:' Danke, Chief, Sie sind ein guter Polizist in einer schwierigen Lage. *'Chief:' Aber, Moorehead, wer macht denn so etwas Schreckliches in unserer schönen, neuen Stadt? *'Moorehead:' Nicht wer, Chief, er – der. *'Molly:' Wer denn? *'Moorehead:' Der vermisste Fischer. Er hat seinen Tod vorgetäuscht, um uns auf den Holzweg zu führen. *'Chief' (nachdenklich):' Ein Fischer, natürlich, bringt seine eigene Tochter um. ''(in normaler Stimmlage) Moorehead, ich weiß, dass wir Meinungsverschiedenheiten hatten, aber die Stadt braucht Sie. Unsere aufstrebende Strandmetropole ist durch solche Skandale in Gefahr. Sie müssen diesen Mann um jeden Preis zur Strecke bringen. *'''Moorehead: Ja, Chief, Sie können wie immer auf mich zählen. Er hat sich vermutlich im Sumpf versteckt. *'Chief:' Ja, Moorehead, erstens: Wir sagen dazu nicht „Sumpf“, sondern „anziehend wirkende Feuchtgebietslandschaft vor unserer Haustür in diesem wunderschönen Teil unserer Welt“. *'Moorehead:' Tschuldigung. *'Chief:' Zweitens: Wenn Sie sich ins Sumpfgebiet begeben, werden Sie wahrscheinlich Hilfe brauchen. *'Moorehead:' Ich und Hilfe? Ich bin Gordon Moorehead und kein Russenbulle. *'Chief:' Ich meinte diese Art von Hilfe: Friendly Napalm. Unverzichtbar, wenn man Wälder oder Fleisch verbrennen möchte. *'Moorehead:' Whoo, das heißt, Friendly Napalm hilft sowohl bei der Verbrechensbekämpfung als auch im Haushalt? *'Chief:' Ganz genau. Als Polizist, Vater und stolzer Amerikaner, der in zwei Kriegen gedient hat... *'Moorehead:' Amen. *'Chief:' ...benutze ich ausschließlich Friendly Napalm. Es geht nichts über eine Substanz, die an der Haut backt und dich bei lebendigem Leibe röstet, um deine gegenwärtige Staats- und Wirtschaftsordnung zu überdenken. *'Moorehead:' Besten Dank, Chief, bis dann. *'Molly:' So warte doch, Gordon, ich komme mit. *'Moorehead:' Nein, Molly, das ist zu gefährlich für Frauen, sogar für Wadenbeißer wie dich. *'Molly:' Ich gebe ja zu, dass ich manchmal schwach und irrational und launisch und ein Viertel des Tages unerträglich bin, aber ich würde alles tun, um für Gerechtigkeit zu sorgen, alles! Außerdem, mit wem willst du sonst reden? *'Moorehead:' Hey, du hast Recht, Molly. Du bist immer gut... für einen Schlag ins Gesicht. (er gibt ihr eine Ohrfeige) *'Molly:' Oh, vielen Dank! Los, Gordon. Glaubst du, wir kommen aus diesem Dreckloch raus? *'Moorehead:' Ich weiß nicht, aber ich weiß, dass ich ein Mann bin, ich weiß, dass du eine Frau bist, ich weiß, dass ich dir gerne etwas sagen würde. Etwas Schönes. *'Molly:' Whoo. *'Moorehead:' Etwas Ernstgemeintes, aber dafür ist jetzt keine Zeit. Dafür ist die Sache zu heftig. Ganz Vice Beach ist bedroht. Darum geht Moorehead wieder auf Achse. (Musik) *'Sprecher:' Später, in den trüben Untiefen des Sumpfgebiets... *'Molly:' Hier ist es echt sumpfig und unterentwickelt. *'Moorehead:' Ja, und jetzt halt den Rand. *'Molly:' In Ordnung, entschuldige bitte. *'Moorehead:' Schon ok. Ich habe Pablo herbestellt. Seine mexikanische List könnte uns weiterbringen. *'Molly:' Ja, er ist Ausländer, aber ab und an doch zu was zu gebrauchen. *'Moorehead:' Genau. Hey! Was war das für ein Geräusch? *'Molly:' Ich habe nichts gehört. *'Moorehead:' Da, dieses Pfeifen. (Pfeifen) *'Molly:' Das ist Pablo! *'Moorehead:' Pablo, du alter Fuchs. *'Pablo:' Ah, buenas noches, Amigo! (verlegen) Buenas noches, Señorita Malmstein! *'Molly:' Pablo, was treibst du denn hier? *'Pablo:' Ah, Pablo kann no sagen, Señorita, aber weil du es bist: Ich war auf Spurensuche meiner Vorfahren. *'Molly:' Aber ich dachte, du wärst Mexikaner! Warum sollten sie in Florida begraben sein?! *'Pablo' (resigniert):' Ja, das ist wahr, sie sind nicht hier. ''(freudig) Hey, kann ich euch Tortilla-Chips anbieten? *'''Moorehead: Pablo, zum Essen ist jetzt keine Zeit. Vice Beach ist in Gefahr. Ein brutaler Mörder, Zuhälter und Kommunist läuft in dieser wunderschönen Feuchtgebietslandschaft vor unserer Haustür frei herum. Wir müssen ihn ausfindig machen und zur Rechenschaft ziehen. *'Pablo:' Aber, Gordon, welcher Vollidiot würde sich in diesem lebensfeindlichen Sumpf verstecken? Hier gibt es lauter Alligatoren, Schlangen und Seekuh-Kacka. Freiwillig lässt sich hier doch niemand nieder. *'Moorehead:' Ihr Ausländer habt keinen Schimmer. Du bist primitiv, Pablo, aber ein guter Typ. Dieses Kleinod ist eine Wohlfühloase, sofern man kein Problem mit menschenfressenden Reptilien, Haibadestränden und Tropenkrankheiten hat. Aber was soll’s. Wie schnappen wir nun diesen Kerl? *'Pablo' (genervt):' Wir teilen uns auf und suchen die Sümpfe ab. *'Moorehead: Das heißt „Feuchtgebiete“. *'Pablo:' Jaja. Sobald wir ihn gefunden haben, und nur dann– *'Molly:' Was? *'Pablo:' –bringen wir ihn zur Strecke und trinken Tequila! *'Moorehead:' Eine Schnapsidee, könnte aber hinhauen. *'Pablo:' Sí, bei den Speeren meiner Vorfahren: Wir finden diesen irren Mörder. Ihr Americanos und wir sind Freunde bis an unser Lebensende. *'Molly' (entzückt):' Oh, für immer... ''(Moorehead gibt ihr eine Ohrfeige, sie schreit kurz auf) *'''Moorehead: Wir bilden Teams. Molly, du durchquerst diesen sumpfigen Busch und schwimmst die Sümpfe ab. Das ist sicherer. Pablo und ich fahren auf der Straße hinter dir her. Auf geht’s. (Musik. Man hört Molly schwimmen) *'Molly:' Dieser Killer, der den Immobilienmarkt zu Grunde richtet, muss hier irgendwo stecken. Es kann doch niemand ein Interesse daran haben, Vice Beaches Ruf zu zerstören. So etwas Grausames! *'Fischer:' Hilfe! Hilfe! *'Molly:' Wer schreit da? *'Fischer:' Ich bin ein einfacher Fischer. Ich habe mir das Bein gebrochen und harre hier seit zwei Tagen aus. *'Molly' (mitfühlend):' Oh... ''(ernst) Hey! Du bist dieser Unruhestifter! *'''Fischer: Hören Sie, Lady, ich habe wirklich große Schmerzen, könnten Sie Hilfe rufen? *'Molly:' Du versuchst, die Stadt in den Abgrund zu stürzen, Grundstückspreise zu drücken und unter die Kontrolle von Kommunisten zu bringen! *'Fischer:' Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen. Ich heiße Pete Banbury, ich fische hier seit 20 Jahren. Ich versuche nur, meinen Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen und meine Tochter vernünftig zu erziehen. *'Molly:' Tja, Pete, ich habe gute Nachrichten für dich: Gordon Moorehead hat deine Tochter davor bewahrt, Ehren zu zerstören und eine Nutte zu werden! *'Fischer:' Meine Lily? Sie will Lehrerin werden, keine Nutte. Was labern Sie da? *'Molly:' Es hat sich ausgelehrert. *'Fischer:' Warum? *'Molly:' Weil sie tot ist! *'Fischer:' Oh, nein, bitte nicht! Damit komme ich nicht klar. (weint) Erst mein Bein und jetzt das! *'Molly:' Oh, du heulst ja! *'Fischer:' Natürlich weine ich, meine einzige Tochter ist tot! *'Molly' (schreit):' Was bist du nur für ein Mann?! Du bist garantiert Kommunist! *'Fischer: Bitte holen Sie Hilfe. Mein Bein läuft grün an und ich stehe unter Schock. *'Molly' (schreit):' Hilfe! Gordon, Gordon, er reißt an meinen Sachen! *'Fischer: Stimmt doch gar nicht, i-ich stehe auf schlanke Frauen. *'Molly:' Oh! *'Fischer:' Bitte, ich brauche einen Arzt! *'Moorehead:' Nicht so schnell, du Mistkerl. Erst lässt du deine Tochter anschaffen und trittst in eine Kommunistenpartei ein und jetzt greifst du meine Assistentin an, die reizende, aber leicht korpulente Molly Malmstein. *'Fischer:' Aber– *'Moorehead:' Ich töte dich, und wenn’s das Letzte ist, was ich tue... *'Fischer:' Ich bitte Sie, ich habe nichts getan. *'Molly:' Gordon, Gordon, er hat eine Waffe! *'Fischer:' Ich bin unbewaffnet! *'Moorehead:' Kugeln sind bei solch Psychos wirkungslos, sie treiben sie nur an. Was sollen wir tun, listiger Pablo? *'Pablo:' Sí, mein Sombrero sagt, nimm das Friendly Napalm. *'Moorehead:' Gute Idee, Wahnsinn. *'Molly:' Dieser Ausländer ist ein Genie! *'Moorehead:' Tretet zurück. Du hättest Vice Beach nie betreten sollen, du Psycho. *'Fischer:' Ich lebe hier seit 55 Jahren. Die Immobilienmakler haben alles Grün und Wildleben zerstört. *'Moorehead:' Lügner! Du stehst dem Fortschritt im Weg. Stirb! (der Fischer brüllt vor Schmerz. Man hört lodernde Flammen) *'Molly:' Wer hätte gedacht, dass so etwas Wunderbares wie ein Napalmfeuer ein kriminelles Genie wie ihn in solch einem Licht erstrahlen lässt. *'Pablo:' Irre, ihr Americanos habt doch nicht mehr alle Latten am Zaun. Hey, wer möchte einen Tequila?! (Musik) *'Molly' (schreit):' Oh, nein! *'Moorehead: Was ist? (Detonation) *'Moorehead:' Meine Güte, ihre Brüste sind explodiert. *'Pablo:' Du heiliger Bimbam! *'Moorehead:' Du hast Recht, Pablo, diese Stadt ist sicher. Aber neuer Ärger liegt in der Luft. Moorehead wird wieder auf Achse gehen. *'Sprecher:' Das Vice City Broadcasting System und die angeschlossenen Rundfunkanstalten im ganzen Land zeigten: Moorehead Rides Again – „Gordon Moorehead und die explodierenden Brüste“ von B.H. Wolsall. Diese spannenden Fälle werden jede Woche zur selben Zeit ausgestrahlt. Alle Namen, Charaktere, Orte und Ereignisse sind frei erfunden. *'Jonathan:' Ein Jammer, dass Napalm nicht mehr im Handel ist. *'Michelle Montanius:' Ich könnte ein Fass gut gebrauchen... oder ferngesteuerte Sprengstoffkörper. *'Jonathan:' Aber das ist der Preis des Fortschritts, ebenso wie Sümpfe trockenzulegen, um Golfplätze zu bauen, und meine Frisur. Ich finde die Sendung super. Einige Bilder sind nicht mehr zeitgemäß, aber es ist gute Unterhaltung, die die Werte des Patriarchats in unserer Gesellschaft zeigt. Moorehead und der sowjetische Tittenfick oder Die rote Gefahr lauert unterm Bett miniatur|Das Logo, GTA V In der Folge aus dem Jahr 1947 erfahren Moorehead und Malmstein von einem Indianerhäuptling, der Product-Placement für Redwood Cigarettes betreibt, dass sich ein Kommunist in der Stadt aufhält und dass dieser ihr mexikanischer Freund Pablo sein soll. Sie machen sich im hiesigen Filmstudio auf die Suche und finden diesen schließlich einen Igor Pablovich, der mit Pablo verwechselt wurde, in einem Zimmer, in denen mehrere Kommunisten an Propagandafilmen arbeiten. Sie fesseln alle im Raum, werfen Napalm hinein und töten sie. Die Folge sollte statt im Fernsehen ursprünglich in den Kinos der Stadt gezeigt werden. Besetzung *'Gordon Moorehead, Russe, Pablo:' Lloyd Floyd *'Molly Malmstein:' Jen Cohn *'Igor Pablovich, Boss Zelder:' Adam Sietz *'Redwood-Indianer, Zeitungsjunge:' Bill Lobeley *'Sprecher:' J.R. Horne Abschrift (schwarzer Bildschirm) *'Sprecher:' Kriminelle fürchten ihn. (die Silhouette von Gordon Moorehead wird eingeblendet. Er trägt einen Hut, raucht eine Zigarette und hält einen Revolver in der Hand) *'Sprecher:' Polizisten respektieren ihn. Frauen brauchen ihn. Männer beneiden ihn. (die Silhouette löst sich auf und Moorehead ist in Farbe zu sehen) *'Sprecher:' Er ist der etwas weltmüde, aber entschlossene und furchtlose Held, der dein Paps immer sein wollte. (Standbild: Moorehead verpasst einem Mann einen Kinnhaken) *'Sprecher:' Er ist der ungeschliffene Diamant. (Standbild: Moorehead reitet auf einem Pferd. An einem Seil ziehen sie einen Mann hinter sich her, der breitbeinig an einem Kaktus hängen bleibt) *'Sprecher:' Er bekämpft Verbrechen, indem er Regeln bricht, die noch gar nicht aufgestellt wurden. (Standbild: Moorehead stößt einen Jungen um, der Zeitungen mit der Schlagzeile „Moorehead hat’s vermasselt“ verteilt; Standbild 2: Moorehead hält eine Zigarette zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und sieht misstrauisch nach rechts. Die Kamera zoomt heraus: Rechts neben ihm steht Pablo (mit breitem Grinsen, großem Sombrero, mehrfarbigem Poncho, Sandalen und einem Burrito in der Hand) und Zigarre im Mund, links Molly Malmstein (skeptischer Blick in Richtung Pablo, Hut mit rosafarbener Schleife, rosafarbenes Kleid, rosafarbene Stöckelschuhe, weiße Handtasche)) *'Sprecher:' Wenn angemessen, hat man ihn sogar mit anderen Ethnien und Frauen gesehen. (das Logo vom Bald Eagle Broadcasting System wird eingeblendet: Ein Adler landet auf einem Horst, der sich an der Spitze eines Funkturms befindet. Er Greifvogel bekommt einen Stromschlag) *'Sprecher:' Bald Eagle Broadcasting System präsentiert... (die bereits zuvor gezeigte Silhouette wird gezeigt, Bildschirm-Text: „Gordon Moorehead in“) *'Sprecher:' Gordon Moorehead in... (das „Moorehead Rides Again“-Logo legt sich über die Silhouette, sodass der vorige Text verschwindet. Auf dem Bildschirm steht nun: „Bald Eagle Broadcasting zeigt Moorehead Rides Again! In brillanter Cartoon-O-Qualität“) *'Sprecher:' „Moorehead Rides Again“! (Standbild: Moorehead sitzt an einem Tisch und hat drei Zigaretten im Mund. Vor ihm stehen zwei Aschenbecher mit diversen Zigarettenstummeln) *'Sprecher:' Er raucht drei Päckchen am Tag. (Standbild: Moorehead hält den Kopf in den Nacken und schüttet sich ein Glas „Old Knob“ in den Rachen) *'Sprecher:' Er trinkt einen Liter pur zum Mittagessen. (Standbild: Moorehead blickt prüfend in den Lauf einer Pistole, die auf ihn gerichtet wird) *'Sprecher:' Er verfügt über einen unglaublichen Scharfsinn. (Moorehead steht vor einer bildschirmfüllenden US-amerikanischen Flagge und hält eine Schusswaffe in die Höhe) *'Sprecher:' Und er beschützt Amerika auch da, wo es die Regierung nicht schafft. (die Kamera zoomt an das Gesicht von Moorehead heran) *'Sprecher:' Schlaf ruhig, Amerika, jemand anders kümmert sich um die Probleme, damit du es nicht tun musst. (der Bildschirm mit dem „Moorehead Rides Again!“-Logo wird erneut eingeblendet) *'Sprecher:' Diese Folge von „Moorehead Rides Again“ wird dir präsentiert von... (ein Haus wird gezeigt, davor das Logo des nachfolgend genannten Immobilienunternehmens) *'Sprecher:' ...Los Santos Affordable Homes... (dem Logo des nächsten Unternehmens steht ein Indianerhäuptling und raucht die Friedenspfeife) *'Sprecher:' ...und Redwood Tobacco. (noch einmal das „Moorehead Rides Again!“-Logo aus den vorherigen Szenen) *'Sprecher:' Bevor wir dir die heutige Folge von „Moorehead Rides Again“ zeigen... (Bildschirm-Text: „Gratisangebot!“) *'Sprecher:' ...würden wir dir gerne noch etwas über unser bemerkenswertes kostenloses Angebot erzählen. (Standbild: Ein Junge mit gestreiftem Oberteil und Propellermütze wird eingeblendet. Er lacht freundlich und springt hoch) *'Sprecher:' Auch du kannst stolzer Besitzer einer echten... (eine Polizeimarke wird eingeblendet) *'Sprecher:' ...Gordon-Moorehead-Polizeimarke... (eine Pistole wird eingeblendet) *'Sprecher:' ...einer Waffenreplik... (eine Schachtel mit der Aufschrift „Redwood“ wird eingeblendet) *'Sprecher:' ...und eines Päckchens Kaugummizigaretten werden! (über den Jungen werden ein Hut und ein Mantel gelegt) *'Sprecher:' So kannst du helfen, deine Wohngegend zu beschützen, genau wie Gordon Amerika beschützt. (der Junge kniet freudestrahlend auf dem Boden. Eine Hand reicht ihm einen Dollar-Schein. Text: „$10“) *'Sprecher:' Alles, was du dafür tun musst, ist, deinen Paps oder deinen Onkel zu bitten, dir einen Scheck über zehn Dollar auszuschreiben. Schick uns den Scheck und wir schicken dir eine Gratulationsurkunde von der... (ein „Abschlusszeugnis Detektiv“ wird eingeblendet) *'Sprecher:' ...Moorehead-Ermittlerakademie. Zusammen mit deiner Polizeimarke, der Waffe und den Kippen. (Standbild: Der Junge verfolgt im Detektiv-Dress einen vermummten Mann, der zwei mit dem $-Zeichen beschriftete Säckchen in der Hand hält) *'Sprecher:' Arbeite an echten Verbrechen. (Standbild: Der Junge betrachtet prüfend vier am Boden liegende Beine (die Oberkörper sind nicht zu sehen). Neben ihm steht ein offenbar ratloser Polizist, der mit der rechten Hand Polizeiflatterband hochhält) *'Sprecher:' Löse Mordfälle. (der Junge richtet seine Pistole auf einen am Boden sitzenden Mann, der sich das Knie hält. In dem Knie ist Schussloch, aus dem Waffenlauf steigt Rauch auf) *'Sprecher:' Töte ungestraft Menschen. (der Junge grinst verschmitzt und raucht eine Zigarette) *'Sprecher:' Und rauche! Genau wie ein echter Verbrecherjäger! (der Junge sitzt in Freizeitbekleidung frustriert auf einem Sessel und schaut auf den Boden) *'Sprecher:' Oder sitz auf deinem Sofa und wünsch dir, du hättest einen Paps, der dich wirklich liebt, und eine Zukunft, in der du kein Weichei bist. (zum wiederholten Mal wird das „Moorehead Rides Again!“-Logo eingeblendet) *'Sprecher:' Und jetzt... „Moorehead Rides Again“! (Text: „Moorehead und der sowjetische Tittenfick“) *'Sprecher:' In „Moorehead und der sowjetische Tittenfick“... (Text: „oder“) *'Sprecher:' ...oder... (Text: „Die rote Gefahr lauert unterm Bett“) *'Sprecher:' „Die rote Gefahr lauert unterm Bett“. (der Bildschirm färbt sich kurz schwarz. Danach: Blick auf die Vinewood Hills mit dem Vinewoodland-Sign. Eine kleine Propellermaschine fliegt darüber hinweg. Die Kamera schwenkt auf eine befahrene Straße und den anliegenden Fußgängerweg) *'Zeitungsjunge:' Lesen Sie jetzt alles darüber! Lesen Sie jetzt alles darüber! Sowjetspione korrumpieren unsere Nation. (er hält eine Zeitung mit der Überschrift „Statisten-Streik“ in der Hand, zwei Männer stehen um ihn herum und lesen) *'Zeitungsjunge:' Lesen Sie jetzt alles darüber! Kommunisten ruinieren Ihre Familie, schlafen mit Ihrer Frau und befriedigen sie besser, als Sie es je geschafft haben. Lesen Sie jetzt alles darüber! (Szenenwechsel: eine undurchsichtige Glastür mit „Moorehead Investigations“, daneben steht ein voller Aschenbecher. Im dahinterliegenden Zimmer wirft Moorehead einen Dartpfeil auf eine Pinnwand mit der Überschrift „Vermisstenfälle“. Er trifft den Busen einer Frau, dessen Bild an der Pinnwand hängt. Moorehead betätigt eine Sprechanlage) *'Gordon Moorehead:' Molly, komm mal her und bring mir etwas Napalm. (Moorehead sitzt an seinem Schreibtisch, auf dem ein Keramikbecher, Munition, eine Pistole und ein Stapel Blätter (auf dem sich wiederum ein Telefon befindet) steht) *'Molly Malmstein:' Bin schon da, Gordon. Wir sind jetzt im Fernsehen. Außerdem sind wir doch an die Westküste umgezogen. Hier brauchen wir kein Napalm mehr. Das war ja nur nötig, um den Morast von Vice City auszumerzen und die bösen Jungs in Brand zu stecken. *'Moorehead:' Genau, Mausezähnchen. Darum wollte ich ja auch mal sehen, ob du schön aufpasst. Du kannst ja nichts dafür, dass du etwas langsam bist. Du bist dafür da, Babys zu bekommen. Und ich bin dafür da, daran zu denken, wie ich Babys mit dir mache; von hinten, während ich unmögliche Verbrechen aufkläre. Mann, wie ich den alten Pablo vermisse! (er nimmt einen Bilderrahmen vom Schreibtisch hoch) *'Moorehead:' Was für ein Gehilfe. Zusammen haben wir ein paar tolle Verbrechen aufgeklärt. (Rückblende: Pablo schüttet Napalm auf einen Mann, Moorehead steht daneben und zeigt auf den Mann) *'Moorehead:' Ich glaube, du lügst, du elender Hurensohn! *'Mann' (winselt):' Nein, bitte nicht! ''(Moorehead zündet den Mann an) *'''Pablo: Mann, der ist ja heiß wie Hummerleber! (beide lachen) *'Moorehead:' Hol mir mal ein Marshmallow. (beide lachen. In der Gegenwart: Auf dem Bild, das Moorehead in der Hand hält, ist er zu sehen, wie er lacht. Pablo ist nur zu einem Viertel zu sehen) *'Moorehead:' Das waren noch Zeiten. (Moorehead wirft ein paar Stifte vom Tisch) *'Moorehead:' Könntest du das aufheben? *'Molly:' Natürlich, Gordon. (sie bückt sich, sodass Moorehead freie Sicht auf ihren Hintern hat, und hebt die Stifte auf) *'Molly:' Oh Gordon, ich bin so froh, dass wir aus dem Morast von Vice City in das Wüstenparadies von Los Santos umgezogen sind. Wo amerikanisches Genie und ein wenig kanadisches Wasser die trostlose Wüste in ein herrliches und völlig naturbelassenes Paradies verwandelt haben, voll mit Golfklubs, Sprinkleranlagen, wunderschönen Obstfarmen und Wasserkraft-Staudämmen. Bevölkert von glücklichen Familien und dem ganzen Glanz von Vinewood. (die zugezogene Jalousie öffnet sich und gibt die Sicht frei auf das Vinewoodland-Sign. Die Sonne strahlt) *'Molly:' Dieser Ort ist wirklich das reinste Paradies, Gordon. (Moorehead wirft den Aschenbecher vom Tisch) *'Moorehead:' Ach, ich Dummerchen. (Molly bückt sich) *'Moorehead:' Und vergiss nicht... (er hält einen Flyer von Los Santos Affordable Homes hoch) *'Moorehead:' ...Häuser für junge Familien gibt es hier zu sehr attraktiven Preisen. *'Molly:' Und ich durfte heute diesen aufregenden Zwei-Stunden-Stau genießen, nachdem ich meine Freiübungen am Strand gemacht hatte. *'Moorehead:' Gymnastik kann für eine Frau sehr gefährlich sein, Molly. Wenn du nur ein paar Gramm dieses Pölsterchens verlierst, wird kein Mann um deine Hand anhalten. Ein Mann will an einer Frau ein gewisses Maß an Fülligkeit, damit sie nicht im Kindsbett stirbt. *'Molly:' Oh, du hast natürlich wieder Recht, Gordon. Oh Gordon, dieser Ort ist wirklich ein Traum. *'Moorehead:' Nun, selbst das Paradies hat eine dunkle Seite. (er lässt die Jalousie wieder herunter) *'Molly:' Ist das eine Redwood, die du da rauchst, Gordon? *'Moorehead:' Ja! Eine Redwood! Das ist eine kräftige Zigarette, die neun von zehn Ärzten empfehlen. Nur amerikanischer Tabak natürlich. (er stellt eine Redwood-Schachtel auf den Tisch, die Kamera zoomt nah heran) *'Moorehead:' Mild, ausgereift, trotzdem voller Leidenschaft und Gefühl. Eine Frau in deiner Hand und ein Tiger in deiner Lunge. Perfekt, wenn man im Krankenhaus entspannt... (er zieht eine Zigarette heraus) *'Moorehead:' ...oder beim Tennisspielen oder auf einer Jacht. *'Molly:' Mein Gott! Wer ist das denn? (sie zeigt aufgeregt zur Tür. Ein Indianerhäuptling mit dem „Redwood“-Schriftzug auf dem Kopf steht im Raum) *'Moorehead:' Ruhig, Weib! *'Häuptling:' Howgh! *'Moorehead:' Hallo, Rothaut. Bist du nicht im falschen Film? *'Häuptling:' Eigentlich schon, aber Schauspielerverträge sind... nun ja... kompliziert. Und das Casting-Büro hatte einen „amerikanischen Chief“ bestellt. (Mooreheads Augen wandern langsam zu Molly, die schräg hinter ihm steht) *'Häuptling:' Ich bin einer, ein Häuptling. Aus dem Reservat. Wir haben da gelebt wie die Könige. Aber es hat sich etwas in Los Santos eingeschlichen, das den Frieden zwischen uns Indianern und dem weißen Mann stören wird. *'Moorehead:' Ach, wenn doch nur Pablo hier wäre. Mit seiner mexikanischen Bauernschläue könnte er bestimmt rauskriegen, wovon dieser eingeborene Wilde da schwafelt. *'Häuptling:' Kein Pablo? Er großes Problem. *'Molly:' Huch... ein Polizei-Chef. Noch ein Chief. (sie zeigt zur Tür: Ein rundlicher, älterer Mann mit weißem, langärmligem Hemd, Krawatte und Hosenträgern kommt ins Zimmer. Er hat Taschentuchfetzen auf blutige Rasierstellen geklebt und raucht eine Pfeife. An seinem Hosenträger ist ein Schild mit „FIB“ angebracht) *'Polizei-Chef:' Stimmt genau, Pablo ist ein Riesenproblem. Er ist ein gottverfluchter Kommunist. (Moorehead und Molly schrecken auf) *'Molly:' Unser Pablo? *'Häuptling:' Ja, Squaw. Viele Monde lang haben unsere Völker glücklich zusammengelebt. Wir einfachen Wilden waren geehrt, unser Land aufzugeben, damit europäischer Abschaum Restaurantketten im Mittleren Westen bauen, 90 Prozent unserer Leute abschießen und den Rest in winzige Pferche stecken konnte, aus denen sie uns nur rauslassen, um Feuerwasser zu trinken und auf Baustellen zu arbeiten. Aber dieser ganze Segen wurde jetzt ruiniert. Du, Bleichgesicht, kennst du Redwood? (er holt eine Schachtel mit dutzenden Zigaretten hervor, Moorehead und der Polizei-Chef nehmen sich je eine) *'Polizei-Chef:' Ja, ich hätte auch gerne eine Redwood-Zigarette. Perfekt für alle Arten von Chiefs, egal wo. *'Moorehead:' Für wahre Herren aus allen Lebensbereichen. (der Häuptling versucht durch Reibung mit einem Stock, Feuer zu erzeugen, um seine Zigarette anzuzünden. Moorehead hält ihm ein Feuerzeug hin) *'Häuptling:' Howgh! *'Molly:' Ich hätte ja auch gerne eine, aber die sind zu männlich für mich. *'Moorehead:' Verdammt richtig, mein Hühnchen. Hey, ich verstehe nicht, was Pablo mit alldem zu tun hat. *'Polizei-Chef:' Die Rothaut sagt, etwas Schreckliches kommt auf uns zu. Er glaubt, es ist der Kommunismus, Gordon, und er ist nicht besonders glücklich darüber. Seine Rasse kann so was am Geruch des Windes erkennen. *'Häuptling:' Dies sein... Land der Freiheit, nicht Land von brüderlichem Teilen. *'Polizei-Chef:' Was er sagen will, Gordon, ist, dass dies ein Land der Freiheit ist, kein Land des brüderlichen Teilens. *'Molly:' Ich... ich verstehe das nicht. (Moorehead gibt ihr eine Ohrfeige) *'Molly:' Als Frau kann ich es mir eben nicht verkneifen, meine Nase in Sachen zu stecken, die mich nichts angehen, und ahnungslos durchs Leben zu trampeln. Kann ich den Herren vielleicht einen Drink eingießen? *'Moorehead:' Verdammt richtig, das kannst du, Weib. Zwei Scotch und eine zeremonielle Wasserschale für den Häuptling. *'Häuptling:' Ich haben Saufen drangegeben. (Molly übergibt die Drinks) *'Polizei-Chef:' Ich würde ja die örtliche Polizei drauf ansetzen, aber ehrlich gesagt, Gordon: Die sind völlig nutzlos. Keine existenzialistischen Verbrechensbekämpfer wie Sie. Männer, die süchtig sind nach Gerechtigkeit, sind weit besser darin, das Böse zu bekämpfen, als fette Regierungsheinis und aufgeblähte Musterbeispiele für Amerikas Abstieg in die Dekadenz. *'Moorehead:' Amen. *'Polizei-Chef:' Wir glauben, dass die Kommis die Filmindustrie unterwandert haben. Sie schreiben subversive Drehbücher... (er hält ein Buch mit dem Titel „Den Reichtum verteilen“ hoch) *'Polizei-Chef:' ...um unsere Kinder und Frauen zu beeinflussen. Tatsache ist doch, dass wir in diesem Land nur eine Sorte von Roten dulden: Rothäute, die wissen, wo ihr Platz ist, und die reichlich Federkopfschmuck tragen, dafür aber Probleme mit der Syntax haben. Keine gottverfluchten Kommunisten! (er wirft das Buch zu Boden) *'Molly' (außer sich):' Es gibt Kommunisten? In Vinewood? Und dabei war das mal so ein schönes Land hier. Oh, Gordon, ich habe Angst! ''(sie zittert. Trommelwirbel...) *'''Moorehead: Ich habe auch Angst, Molly (der Trommelwirbel endet abrupt), vor dem, was ich mit ihnen machen werde, wenn ich sie erwische. *'Häuptling:' Ich skalpieren große Bösemänner. (er schwingt seinen Tomahawk, Indianerausrufe sind zu hören) *'Moorehead:' Schon gut, Roter, schon gut. Lass mal Dampf ab. (der Häuptling hört auf) *'Häuptling:' Tschuldigung. *'Moorehead:' Wir müssen einen Weg finden, uns auf das Gelände dieses Filmstudios zu schleichen und uns mal umzusehen, klar? *'Polizei-Chef:' Ich wusste, ich kann mich auf Sie verlassen. Wer könnte Amerika besser beschützen als ein Saufkopf, eine Dame und ein feinsinnig dargestellter Vertreter der Ureinwohner? *'Häuptling:' Was halten von rauchen Friedenspfeife? (er hält sie hoch) *'Moorehead:' Oh ja. *'Polizei-Chef:' Bin dabei. (die Kamera zeigt auf die geschlossene Tür von draußen. Durch die Türritzen dringt Rauch nach außen. Die Männer husten. Die Kamera ist nun wieder auf die Männer gerichtet, der Rauch verzieht sich langsam) *'Moorehead:' Na gut, dann wollen wir mal von hier verschwinden. Ich weiß genau, wo wir anfangen müssen. (Szenenwechsel: Moorehead, Molly und der Häuptling stehen vor dem Gebäude auf dem Bürgersteig) *'Molly:' Gehen wir zum Filmstudio? *'Moorehead:' Nein, Molly, wir gehen hier rein. (er zeigt auf eine Kneipe schräg hinter ihnen. Szenenwechsel in die Bar) *'Moorehead:' Ich kann doch keinen Fall anfangen ohne einen Gin hinter der Binde. (ihm wird ein Gläschen zugeschoben) *'Moorehead:' Der hilft einem Mann beim Denken. (er ext es) *'Moorehead:' Also, wo stecken denn diese Sozis jetzt? Hallo, Partner, woher stammst du? (neben ihm an der Theke sitzt ein stereotypisch gezeichneter Russe mit einem roten Stern auf seiner Fellmütze) *'Russe:' Oh, ich komme aus... (er zögert) Georgia. *'Molly:' Ach, ich liebe Pfirsiche! (die Leute hinter ihnen lesen Zeitungen („Pravda“ (dt. Die Wahrheit) und „Marx Monthly“) *'Russe:' Ja, ich bin echter Amerikaner. Ich schlafe mit Schwester und fingere Schaf. *'Moorehead:' Nun, wir haben keine Zeit zum Plaudern. Ich muss diesen Fall lösen, und ich weiß auch schon, wie wir auf dieses Filmgelände kommen. (der Bildschirm färbt sich schwarz. Werbung: Ein Junge und ein Mädchen sitzen am Ende eines kleinen Bootsanlegers. Der Junge angelt) *'Nancy:' Hallo, Joey. Schau mal, was ich meinem alten Herrn gemopst habe. (sie hält eine Schachtel Redwood-Zigaretten in der Hand) *'Joey': Oh Gott, Nancy, da wird er doch bestimmt sauer sein! Du kriegst bestimmt richtig Haue! *'Nancy:' Nö, der verhaut nur Mami. Warum sollte nur er diesen ganzen erfrischenden Geschmack genießen? *'Joey:' Genau! (beide lachen. Die Zigaretten fliegen hintereinander in die Luft. Vier singende Zigaretten mit Hut und Fliege werden eingeblendet) *'Zigaretten:' Wenn Daddy nicht hinsieht, schnapp sie dir, nimm! Der Husten und das Röcheln sind nicht schlimm. (jemand hustet. Der Junge und Mädchen sitzen vergnügt auf dem Boden und werden von Zigaretten umtanzt, die im Kreis auf und ab springen) *'Zigaretten:' Saug tief den Rauch ein, das tut gut. Es muss schon die mit Filter sein: Redwood. *'Zigarette 3:' Ja! (sie wird von einer Hand aus dem Bild gezogen. Das Mädchen drückt die überproportional große Zigarette an sich. Hinter ihr schlagen drei schematisierte Herzen) *'Nancy:' Ich liebe euch für immer und ewig, ihr Redwood-Zigaretten. *'Sprecher 2:' Rauchen macht Kindern genauso viel Spaß wie ihren Eltern. (das Mädchen hat die Zigarette im Mund) *'Sprecher 2:' Nimm ’ne Redwood. (Szenenwechsel zum Bootssteg. Beide Kinder rauchen, der Junge schaut fertig drein) *'Mädchen:' Überlasst den Erwachsenen nicht den ganzen Spaß. (sie zieht kräftig, atmet aus und formt einen Kreis aus Rauch. Die Werbung endet. Moorehead, Molly und der Häuptling schleichen an einer Häuserwand vorbei zum „Vinewood-Filmstudio“. Molly ist als Squaw verkleidet, Moorehead trägt ein Redwood-Band um den Hut, unter dem eine Feder befestigt ist. Moorehead hebt vorsichtig eine Schranke an) *'Sicherheitsmann' (auf Deutsch):' Halt! ''(er lässt die Schranke wieder los. Ein Sicherheitsmann mit Reichsadler, Eisernem Kreuz auf der Uniform und gestrecktem linkem Arm nähert sich) *'''Sicherheitsmann: Wohin des Wegs? (Moorehead stürmt an ihn heran und tippt ihm auf die Brust) *'Moorehead:' Schau einfach weg, Kumpel. Wir kämpfen gegen Kommunisten. *'Sicherheitsmann:' Oh! Ich hasse diese Kommunisten! Die haben meinen Vater (Vater spricht er auf Deutsch) umgebracht! In Stalingrad. (er ballt die Hand zu einer Faust) *'Sicherheitsmann' (flüstert):' Schaut mal in das Autorenzimmer. Ich hab gehört, diese Dreckssozis treffen sich da öfters. *'Molly: Oh Gordon! Ich hab solche Angst. (sie zittert und bekommt links und rechts zwei Ohrfeigen von Moorehead verpasst) *'Moorehead:' Halt die Klappe! Du ruinierst noch unsere Tarnung! (sie reibt sich die Wange) *'Molly:' Tut mir leid, Gordon. Das Östrogen macht mich willensschwach. *'Moorehead:' Wir sollten keine Zeit verschwenden. Wir dürfen keinen Moment vergeuden mit langweiliger Exposition oder öden Nebenhandlungen. Ich will gleich zum Boss dieses Ladens. Vinewood ist voll von Huren, Scharlatanen und sozialistischem Abschaum. Und ich will wissen, wer hier die Fäden zieht. (Szenenwechsel: In einem vornehmen Zimmer zählt ein Mann in Anzug und Zigarre im Mund Geldscheine. Auf dem Schreibtisch steht ein Namensschild mit der Aufschrift „Boss Zelder“ und gut zwei Dutzend Geldbündel. An der Wand hängen das Cover des vorhin vom Polizei-Chef gezeigten Drehbuchs und ein Bild von zwei Matrosen, die sich freundschaftlich ihre Arme auf die jeweils andere Schulter abgelegt haben. Es rumst zweimal, bis Moorehead mit einem Revolver in der Hand durch die Tür tritt) *'Moorehead:' Wir müssen dringend mal reden, Freundchen. *'Zelder:' Wieder mal zu tief ins Feuerwasser geguckt, was? Leute wie euch können wir nicht für Filmarbeit bezahlen. Wir machen nur Verluste... Das hier ist... Geld von Werbekunden. Ich bin kein Sitting Bull, Großer Häuptling Knetehaufen. (er nimmt das Redwood-Band und Feder vom Kopf) *'Moorehead:' Ich bin Gordon Moorehead... (er tippt sich mit dem Daumen auf die Brust) *'Moorehead:' Verbrechensbekämpfer, und ich bin auf der Jagd nach Kommunisten, klar? (in Sekundenschnelle zieht Moorehead einen Hammer und eine Sichel unter der Schreibtischunterlage hervor und hält sie in die Höhe) *'Moorehead:' Ha! Wusste ich’s doch! *'Zelder' (beschwichtigend):' Das sind nicht meine. Die gehören dem Wartungstypen. ''(Moorehead hält Zelder die Sichel an den Hals. Dieser zittert) *'''Moorehead: Na sicher doch. Immer die Schuld auf die armen Unschuldigen schieben. (eine Hand kommt von jenseits des sichtbaren Bereichs ins Bild gefahren und entreißt Moorehead die Sichel) *'Wartungstyp Lenny:' Tut mir leid, Mr. Zelder. Ich habe meine Handprothese vergessen. (er schraubt sich die vermeintliche Sichel auf den Arm) *'Moorehead' (zu Zelder):' Diesmal bist du noch mal damit durchgekommen, aber ich bin überzeugt, dass du hier eine massive Propaganda-Maschine am Laufen hast. Eine, die nichts anderes will, als dieses Land in einen Haufen schwachsinniger, übertrieben rücksichtsvoller Lenin-Lover zu verwandeln. *'Zelder: Ha! Das ist eine unverschämte Lüge! Ein halbes Dutzend Filmschaffende könnte niemals eine liberale Agenda durchboxen. Wir Studiobosse sind viel zu beschäftigt damit, den ganzen Tag unser Geld zu zählen und mit jungen Starlets zu schlafen, um uns um den Mist zu kümmern, den wir produzieren. Ihr solltet lieber mal dem Autorenzimmer einen Besuch abstatten. Ja. Genau das solltet ihr tun. Was ich tun muss, ist, diese junge Dame unter meinem Schreibtisch hervorholen. Aua, ohne Zähne, verdammt! *'Dame:' Tut mir leid, Mr. Zelder, das wollte ich nicht. (Moorehead, Molly und der Häuptling gehen durch das Studio) *'Molly:' Oh Gordon, das ist alles so schrecklich. (sie bleiben stehen) *'Moorehead:' Halt die Klappe! (er gibt ihr zwei Ohrfeigen) *'Moorehead:' Ich weiß schon nicht mehr, wo ich dich noch schlagen soll. Wir kämpfen hier gegen eine rote Bedrohung. Wir haben keine Zeit für Emotionen. (sie gehen weiter) *'Molly:' Was hast du eigentlich während des Kriegs gemacht, Gordon? *'Moorehead:' Ich habe gegen den Faschismus gekämpft. *'Molly:' In Deutschland? Oder Italien? *'Moorehead:' Quatsch, Dumpfbacke. In Florida. Und jetzt mach die Plappertasche zu. Wir sind da. (sie bleiben vor dem Autorenzimmer stehen. Moorehead geht mit gezogener Waffe rein) *'Moorehead:' Herr im Himmel! (hunderte Affen sitzen an Schreibmaschinen und tippen im Akkord. Über ihnen hängen Banner mit den Aufschriften „Shakespeares Gesamtwerk“, „Präsidentenreden“ und „Normale Fernsehsendungen“) *'Moorehead:' Irgendwer macht uns hier zum Affen. Es muss noch ein anderes Autorenzimmer geben. *'Häuptling:' Keine Bange, ich folgen Fährte. (er schnuppert an Unkraut, das aus einer Ritze im Boden wächst) *'Häuptling:' Da drüben. (er zeigt auf eine Tür, über der „Zweites Autorenzimmer“ steht) *'Moorehead:' Du bist unglaublich gut für ’nen Wilden. (Moorehead tritt durch die Tür. Einige Russen sitzen an Schreibmaschinen, ein anderer steht auf einem Eisbären, der eine schwarze Fellmütze mit rotem Stern darauf trägt) *'Polizei-Chef:' Pablo. *'Moorehead:' Das ist doch nicht Pablo! *'Polizei-Chef:' Oh doch, das ist er. Igor Pablovich, russischer Agitator. *'Igor Pablovich' (lacht):' Genossen, ihr kommt zu spät. Ich habe schon eure Filme mit kommunistischer Propaganda getränkt. Eure Arbeiter werden... sich erheben und ihre lächerlichen Löhne mit Hilfe von Gewerkschaften erhöhen, und dann bricht die ganze amerikanische Industrie zusammen und wandert aus ins kommunistische China! ''(er lacht inbrünstig und hält kurz darauf inne) Ein guter Plan, was? (die anderen vier lachen amüsiert) *'''Moorehead: Also bitte, wirklich. Das ist doch albern. Amerika wird immer eine tragende Säule der Industrie sein. Wir sind nicht aufzuhalten. Unser Hunger und unsere Arbeitsmoral machen uns unbesiegbar. Als könnte Amerika jemals so fett, faul und verdorben von Anspruchsdenken werden wie ihr Kommis. Und außerdem... werde ich dich aufhalten! (Igor reitet auf dem Eisbären davon) *'Molly:' Oh, dieser fürchterliche, schreckliche Ausländer entkommt! (Moorehead reitet schießend auf einem Pferd hinterher. Die nächste Kameraeinstellung enthüllt, dass beide auf Tierattrappen sitzen, ohne sich vom Fleck zu bewegen) *'Molly:' Schnapp ihn dir, Gordon. *'Igor:' Nein! Lebt wohl, Genossen! (er springt vom Eisbär und läuft entlang. Er stolpert kurz darauf über einen gestreckten Fuß) *'Igor:' Ich falle runter. (ein pfeifender und breit grinsender Pablo entpuppt sich als der Fallensteller) *'Moorehead und Molly:' Pablo. *'Pablo:' Hola, Señor Moorehead, hola, Señora Malmstein. *'Molly:' Oh Pablo, wo hast du denn gesteckt? *'Pablo:' Ich hab Siesta gemacht und einen Burrito geholt. *'Moorehead:' Was für ein schlaues Volk. Die machen den halben Tag Nickerchen, mischen immer wieder die gleichen vier Zutaten zusammen und geben dem Ergebnis 20 verschiedene Namen. (der Häuptling hält Igor fest) *'Igor:' Könnte ich bitte ein Chimichanga haben? *'Pablo:' Gordon, ich habe ein Geschenk für Sie. (er holt Napalm hervor) *'Moorehead:' Aber Pablo, Friendly’s ist kein Sponsor dieser Show mehr. *'Pablo:' Sí, aber das ist altes Skript. Muy viejo steinalt. *'Moorehead:' Nun, in diesem Fall, gebt mir eine Redwood, kauft mir ein Haus für junge Familien und tretet lieber einen Schritt zurück. Diese Leute landen nämlich gleich auf dem Boden des Schneideraums. (er lacht und verteilt das Napalm im Autorenzimmer, in dem die Russen gefesselt liegen. Der Häuptling wirft Igor hinein, Moorehead schmeißt eine glühende Zigarette hinterher und die Tür schließt sich. Kurz darauf gibt es eine Detonation) *'Pablo:' Ich schätze, sich um Ärger zu kümmern, wird nie aus der Mode kommen. Hihi! *'Häuptling:' Howgh, Muchacho. *'Molly:' Und ich schätze, ich hätte jetzt auch gerne eine Redwood. (sie zieht an der Zigarette und atmet einmal aus, danach wird das Bild schwarz. Darauf folgt ein Standbild von Pablo, Moorehead und Pablo) *'Sprecher:' Schalte auch nächstes Mal ein für neue Abenteuer mit Gordon, Molly und den Jungs, wenn sie Amerikas geheime Atomwaffen beschützen, indem sie ein paar davon zünden. (ein Atompilz schießt hinter den dreien in die Höhe) *'Sprecher:' Nur bei... „Moorehead Rides Again“. (Abspann: Copyright 1947. Alle Rechte vorbehalten. Gordon Moorehead und seine Leute sind Eigentum des Bald Eagle Broadcasting System. Wiederaufführung verboten, falls es eine solche Technologie in der Zukunft geben sollte) en:Gordon Moorehead Rides Again pl:Moorehead Rides Again es:Moorehead Rides Again Kategorie:Fernsehsendungen Kategorie:VCPR-Sendungen Kategorie:Radioabschriften Kategorie:Fernsehabschriften Kategorie:Übersetzungen